Pokemon: A Journey in Johto
by Aozan
Summary: Three young trainers from New Bark - Lio, the lively and energetic trainer, Kristen, the know-it-all snobbish girl and Sylvester who is just one big mystery - embark on their Pokemon journeys. How will their paths collide and what does Team Rocket's diabolical comeback plan have to do with this?
1. Level 1 - START UP!

The cool New Bark town wind was what woke Aurelio up , and not his alarm clock. He had been anticipating this day for too long. Finally. It was his tenth birthday. Aurelio , or Lio for short, got up from his warm bed and saw that the sun had just recently risen. It was still chilly outside, it was early spring. Lio got dressed and walked downstairs to see his mother making breakfast.

"Mom!" Lio was surprised his mother was up so early.

She smiled. "Lio honey, here are some pancakes. I'm sure this will brighten up your day".

Lio groaned. He was sick of his mom pampering him and taking care of him. But, he would soon get rid of it because he was starting his very own journey today.

"Open the package, Lio". Lio found a small package placed on the table, wrapped in brown cloth.

"What is it?" Lio asked, his mouth filled with pancake.

"Don't talk with your mouth full - and you'll find out when you open it".

"Okay." Lio answered, removing the brown cloth carefully. In it he found a small object shaped similar to a watch, with a digital screen on its surface. "A Pokegear?!" Lio exclaimed. "How much do these things cost?!"

"I got it so that I could get in contact with you during your journey. God knows how far you'll get."

"I'll get far. But don't worry, I won't waste all the money you spent on buying this." Lio checked the time written in the Pokegear.

"Gotta go! See you later!" Lio said, seeing that the hour was already 8:00

"Wait! The Professor said to come at 10:00!" Lio's mom shouted, then sighed. "I had a feeling this was going to be our last meeting in a while".

* * *

Lio's house was at the southeastern edge of New Bark while Elm's lab was in the north. At first Lio walked, then strode, then leaped and finally ran along the grassy meadows on the way to the lab. He was independent. He had been waiting for this his whole life. He could decide what to do with himself and with his Pokemon.

Lio, unlike many other children, did not receive a Pokemon from his parents before the age of ten. His father was always away in far off regions and his Mother could not afford to get a Pokemon and she did not have the time. But Lio didn't need any head starts. He would start with just one Pokemon at the age of ten you were supposed to. And he would be the strongest.

Lio arrived at Elm's lab at 8:30, an hour and a half earlier than he was supposed to. But he wasn't surprised that he was only second.

Sitting at Elm's front door was Kristen, the teacher's pet. She came from a rich family and already had six Pokemon from a young age. She thought she was better than everyone else but she was actually just an annoying brat. Well, at least she was better than Sylvester.

The light haired boy arrived just a moment after Lio. He had only one Pokemon who always rested on his shoulder. The evil looking metal bird. Skarmory. It never chirped and it always seemed to look at you and scan you. Lio would never want a Pokemon like that.

"You heard that Elm moved the meeting to 8:30." Sylvester mumbled.

"What!?" Lio yelled. If he would've woken up at the time he had planned… he might've missed his chance to pick whatever Pokemon he wanted. Kristen just yawned.

Professor Elm stepped out of the door. "I see you are all here… uh… Sylvester, Kristen and Lio…" he scratched his head. "I'm sorry for the last minute warning but I just had a meeting with an old friend scheduled for 10:00 and I forgot it."

"Come in". Elm gestured shyly. Kristen entered first, of course. She couldn't not be the first to pick her Pokemon if she had already slept here the whole night. Sylvester entered second, his Skarmory keeping a watch on the other two's movements. Lio entered last.

"Kristen. I'll let you pick first." Elm said.

"Chikorita." She answered immediately. "It's the only type I don't have yet".

Lio cursed under his breath. He had wanted Chikorita. And how many Pokemon did that girl have?

"Totodile." Sylvester murmured, and grabbed the blue Crocodile Pokemon.

Well, all that was left for Lio was the puny Cyndaquil. Lio took the Pokeball and looked at the small Pokemon inside. It was sleeping. He wondered if it was any good.

"Well then, here are five Pokeballs for each of you." Elm gave the small red spheres to Lio and Sylvester, Kristen said she already had them.

Lio had to make do with what he had. He was going to get to Route 29 quickly and train the little Cyndaquil to make it stronger.

"Beat you to Route 29!" Lio shouted, and stuck his tongue out at Kristen, hoping to irritate her. "Wait, Lio-!" Elm shouted.

* * *

Boom! Lio crashed into someone who had just stepped into the doorway.

"Professor, I see you have come early." Elm chuckled.

The man laughed. "Oh, and who is this lad over here?" Lio raised his head to look at the man who he had bumped into. "P-professor Oak?" Lio stuttered. "Oh, if it isn't little Lio! Your father is a very great man, you know?" "Y-yes."

Sylvester looked at Oak with an arrogant look but Kristen was just all over him. "Oh! Professor Oak! You are the one who invented the Pokedex, aren't you? You also have a radio show at Goldenrod with Mary, right? Can I get your autograph?"

Oak bellowed. "I heard that Elm was welcoming three new trainers today so I decided to bring these along." Oak pulled out three red gadgets and tossed them to the three new trainers.

Sylvester caught his with ease. "Huh." He said. "What a coincidence."

Kristen fell to the floor. " A Pokedex! I can't believe I was honored enough to receive this great invention!"

Lio grinned. If Professor Oak was here, he couldn't stand being the weakest one.

"Hey Kristen, wanna battle?" He offered. Kristen perked up the moment Lio uttered the word 'battle'. "I wanna scan as many Pokes as I can with this Gizmo".

Kristen grinned. "I have way more experience than you! You're gonna lose!"

"What matters is willpower!" Lio said. "Go, Cyndaquil!" The small fiery Pokemon appeared in front of Lio. "Hm, what should I call it?" Lio wondered.

"A nickname?" Sylvester jeered.

"Oh, I know! I'll call him Ace! Because that's exactly what he is!" Lio said, ignoring Sylvester's rude comment.

"Go Chikorita!" Kristen summoned her green Pokemon, an elitist smile on its face just like its owner. "Come one, Lio, how much time are you taking? I've already scanned both of our Pokemon and remembered Chikorita's moves by heart!"

"Just a sec". "_Cyndaquil, The Fire Mouse is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection". _The Pokedex uttered. "Alright, and now Chikorita". "_Chikorita, The Leaf Pokemon. Asweet aroma gently wafts from the leaf on its head. It is docile and loves to soak up the sun's rays." _

"Chikorita, use Tackle!" The small green Pokemon jumped up at Ace and literally tackled him. The two Pokemon started grappling when Lio shouted, "Ace, use Leer!" Ace raised his eyes to Chikorita's eye level and tried to glare at it, but with no success. "Idiot." Sylvester said. "It's eyes are closed, how is it supposed to glare at Chikorita?" Lio hit his own head. "What the hell! Then why does it say it it can use it in the Pokedex!"

Oak laughed. "Sorry, my bad."

* * *

"Uagghhh!" Lio heard Ace groan as Chikorita smashed its head on Ace's chest. Ace was dazed and he could barely stand on his feet. "An up front Tackle, that's bad. Ace, tackle it as well!" Ace jumped at Chikorita but Chikorita was much faster. "Heh!" Kristen laughed. "Experience does beat willpower. You have no experience, and your Cyndaquil has no willpower!" While Ace was stumbling from his missed attack, Chikorita came at him from behind. "Tackle!" Kristen yelled, and Ace was done for. Lio immediately recalled Ace into his Pokeball and sighed.

"Beat you to Route 29!" He shouted and ran off.

"An interesting bunch you have this year." Oak laughed.

"Yes. Yes indeed." Elm replied.

* * *

**Lio's Stats:**

**Cyndaquil name Ace**

**Moves: Tackle , Leer**

**Pokemon Seen: 2**

**Pokemon Owned: 1**

**Badges: 0**

**Please Read and Review! This is my first Pokemon fanfic, so please tell me your opinions on it. I guess I'm accepting OCs, you'll find the form in my profile. Thanks!**


	2. Level 2 - Lio's First Catch!

**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to the people who own Pokemon and not to me.**

**Please Review!**

* * *

No one had beaten Lio to Route 29. The day was still young and the sun had not risen too high. Lio saw some joggers running slowly through the meadows and the tall grass but hadn't seen any Pokemon. To say the least, Lio was disappointed. He sighed and looked at the Pokegear to check the time. 10:43.

Grumble.

"Whew, I'm hungry" Lio remarked and rummaged his back in hope of finding food. But all the food he had packed, three days worth of it, was gone. "What the Helllllllll! " Lio screamed. "I'll catch that thief and beat the brains out of him! Come on, Ace, let's go!"

No answer. "Ace, where are you!?" Lio yelled, finding Ace's Pokeball empty.

"Quil Quil", Lio heard from behind him. Ace was sitting on a rock behind Lio ,licking his lips which were surrounded with bread crumbs and jam. "Ace… you ate the food?" Lio asked. "Quil Quil!" It nodded happily. "That - was for me!" Ace started running from Lio infright, with Lio right on his heels. "You'll pay for that!"

"Hey." A deep voice said, and Lio turned around with surprise. The teen who spoke had light brown hair and wore blue sweats. He carried a Raticate on his shoulder. He looked a much more experienced trainer than Lio, who was running after his Pokemon, hungry and ragged-looking. "Is that your Pokemon?" The trainer asked.

"Yes." Lio replied.

"It ate your food, didn't it?" The trainer started laughing deeply.

"Hey! Wh-what's so funny!" Lio shouted, embarrassed.

"You're a new trainer, right? I'm assuming you battled using that Cyndaquil. After receiving severe injuries, it can't just stay all curled up in its Pokeball. It ate all that food in order to heal."

"Oh", Lio said dumbfoundedly. "I guess I'm not as good as I thought."

"Nah, it's fine. But just remember that your Pokemon's comfort and well-being is as important as yours, that is, if you want to achieve full bonding with it. If there isn't a Pokemon Center nearby, use a Potion to heal your Pokemon or if you don't have that give them a bit of food for you. Your Pokemon has to feel like its your equal."

"Raticate!" The trainer's Raticate hopped down from his shoulder to greet Ace. "Raticate! Raticate!" The Raticate smiled as best as it could with it's huge teeth. "Quil Quil!" Cyndaquil answered. "It seems they're having fun." The trainer said. "Say, what's your name?"

"Lio," Lio answered.

"Nice to meet you." The trainer answered. "The name's Castor. I live in Cherrygrove, right next to this route. Where do you come from?"

"New Bark." Lio replied. "Professor Elm just gave me this Cyndaquil today."

"Professor Elm!" Castor exclaimed. "Wow, I wish I could meet him."

Lio smiled. "Professor Oak came to visit him and gave me this". Lio pulled out his Pokedex and scanned Raticate. "_Raticate, the Mouse Pokemon_. _Gnaws on anything with its tough fangs. It can even topple concrete buildings by gnawing on them." _

"Totally cool!" Castor said. "So, you said you ran out of food? I can help you with that."

"Really?" Lio replied.

"Yeah, sure. Raticate, come over here!" The brown mouse scampered towards his trainer, unreluctantly leaving his new friend. "Use Headbutt on that tree!"

"Raticate!" Raticate agreed and leaped onto the tree, striking his head onto the tough bark. Several fruits fell down onto the surrounding grass.

"Awesome!" Lio said, "Thanks so much, Castor!"

Castor smiled. "No problem. Say, do you have any Pokemon except for your starter?"

"No." Lio mumbled. "I'm actually a bit afraid that I won't be able to catch one."

"Ha!" Castor laughed. "You'll be able to catch how many Pokemon you want just fine. I can teach you how. Toss me a Pokeball!" Lio threw Castor the red ball. "Raticate. Use Headbutt on that tree over there!" Castor pointed to a tree which had a bird's nest resting on top of it.

Raticate used Headbutt and shook the tree. A startled Pokemon flew out of the tree. Lio pulled out his Pokedex and scanned it. "_Pidgey, The Tiny Bird Pokemon. It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand."_ "A Pidgey, huh? They're not rare."

"Raticate, use Quick attack!" Castor commanded, and the Pokemon speedily jumped up to Pidgey's and struck it, quickly jumping back down. The Pidgey's wing was injured and it fell, causing dust to fly up in the air. Castor cast the Pokeball and flashing red light engulfed the Pidgey, after which it was devoured by the small machine. "Beep! Beep! Beep!" The ball flashed red and finally settled down.

"You see. You caught a Pidgey!" Castor smiled.

"I didn't catch it!" Lio answered. "Anyway, I want to catch a Pokemon by myself. You can keep the Pidgey".

"No, I think I'll release it" Castor replied dreamily. "I'm looking for a specific Pokemon." His eyes had a far-away look in them. "Anyway, Pidgey, you're free!" Instead of the red light of capture, the small Pidgey came out of his ball with a shining blue light, flying away with great difficulty because of its injured wing.

Castor looked at his Pokegear. "Oh! It's already afternoon! I should probably head back now if I want to get to Cherrygrove when there's still light. Nice meeting you, Lio!" Castor gestured for his Raticate to come and ran off toward Cherrygrove.

"Ace, you ready?" Lio grinned. "We're gonna get our first catch. But we can't just catch any Pokemon. It has to be a really good one."

"Quil Quil!" Ace squeaked excitedly.

"Even if we don't manage to catch one it'll be good to battle a bit. I'm itching to challenge a Gym already, but I don't know how far the closest one is. So, how should we lure our Pokemon?"

After some thinking, Lio decided to place a trail of fruits from a tree that rested in the meadow to a rock where he and Ace would hide. When the Pokemon came close, Ace would attack.

Minutes passed by, an hour or two and the sun was beginning to fall back down under the trees when Lio heard a subtle noise. "Swish! Pip! Pip! Hoppip! Munch Munch!" Lio didn't know what Pokemon it was, and that was a good sign. "This is an awesome opportunity!" Lio thought. "Alright. I'll wait until it comes a bit closer and then-" "Ace, use tackle!" Lio stood up, glancing shortly at the round pink Pokemon before Ace tackled it to the ground. "Pip!" The Pokemon screamed , and then fired a small splash of water at Ace.

"Oh shit!" Lio yelled. "Ace is weak against water! This isn't gonna be good!" Fortunately for Lio, the attack didn't do anything. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ATTACK!" Lio yelled, then scanned the Pink Pokemon in his Pokedex. "_Hoppip, The Cottonweed Pokemon. To keep from being blown away by the wind, they gather in clusters. They do enjoy gentle breezes, though." _"So it really is that light, huh?" Lio thought. "Ace, use Tackle once more!" The Fire Mouse jumped at Hoppip a second time, leaving Hoppip strewn on the floor, full of bruises. "Sorry, Hoppip. I'll get you to a Pokemon Center soon." Just as Lio was about to throw the Pokeball, he heard a sound. Wind. The fluffy and lightweight Hoppip started floating up, using its green 'leaves' like wings. "We can't let it escape!" Lio yelled. The wind was getting stronger and stronger, and Ace couldn't hear Lio's command. "Okay, I'll have to do this alone. If I miss this throw, I probably won't catch a Hoppip again. Let's think of the worst scenario." Lio moved his arm back, flexing his muscle. He gripped the Pokeball firmly and stepped forward speedily, setting his foot strongly on the ground. He swung his hand and released the ball. "Please!" Lio thought. "Beep! Beep!" The Pokeball fell to the ground and shimmered for a while, then settled down. "Yes! I caught my first Pokemon!"

"Quil! Quil!" Ace squealed and Lio smiled at him.

"You happy, Ace? You've got a new buddy now!" Ace shook his head. He squealed not of joy but of worry. He nodded toward the sky and Lio looked up after him. Dark clouds were starting to gather. The wind was becoming stronger. A storm was coming. "Shit! This is not good, Ace! We should get to shelter! If your flame goes out…" Lio paused.

"Quil…" Ace replied, knowing what Lio meant to say.

"Let's go. We need to find a big tree or a cave or something so the rain won't hit us. Come back, Ace!" Lio yelled. "Hang in there, guys" Lio grunted, trudging forward slowly in the high grass.

It started raining. First it was light rain and Lio was was refreshed, getting sprinkled by the heavenly water but as it became stronger and harsher, Lio was having trouble walking in the mud. His vision was becoming blurry and he felt the water leaking into his thick leather bag. "I hope the Pokeballs are as waterproof as they are supposed to be" Lio thought, caring for Ace's safety. Then the wind strengthened. Instead of falling vertically, the rain whipped at Lio's body empowered by the stormy and powerful wind. He couldn't see almost anything, and the mud had come to his knees. He felt his body submerge into the brown liquid. "No! I have to get up!" Lio thought. He couldn't leave his Pokemon like this. But he didn't have the power to get up. "Shit! What am I going to d-"

"Hey" A far away voice said.

"Castor?" Lio thought. "Has he come back to help me?" He looked up and quickly realized that it was not Castor. From the silver bird who was watching him, the pale skin and the blond hair, he realized that it was Sylvester.

* * *

**A/N: Next Up - The Magical Mystery Egg?**

**Sylvester Returns! Next chapter, the story will start heating up with Lio meeting Mr. Pokemon and a strange, mysterious egg (which is obviously the Togepi duh) or is it?**


	3. Level 3 - The Magical Mystery Egg?

**Please Review/Fav/Follow but mainly review! Thanks to all!**

The lights were dim in the Cherrygrove Pokemon Center. Lio remembered faintly his rescue by Sylvester's hands. Sylvester had offered him a helping hand and helped him walk until they arrived in Cherrygrove City, deposited Lio in the Pokemon Center, then left. He really was a big mystery? What made Sylvester, the dark and even evil looking kid, help Lio? He would never know.

A sudden burst of worry went through Lio. Where were Ace and Hoppip? He frantically searched beside and found their Pokeballs resting by his side. He sighed in relief.

The door creaked open and a familiar face entered, with his blue sweats and chestnut hair. "Yo, Lio". Castor said. "I see you're alright. As soon as I saw the storm going on over there I thought how you and your Pokemon were doing".

"Thanks" Lio replied weakly.

"So, did you manage to catch any Pokemon? A Pidgey? A Rattata?" Castor said, changing the subject.

"I did catch some Pokemon, but not the ones you were thinking about" As Lio threw the ball in the air and Hoppip emerged from it, glowing with innocence and cheerfulness, a smile grew on Castor's face.

"A Hoppip!?" he exclaimed. "This is the Pokemon I've been searching for the last six years! I'd kill to get one!" He then looked at Lio. "I didn't mean it literally" He told Lio assuringly.

"Why do you want this little cuteball so much?" Lio asked.

"Y'see. When I was ten years old… I had just gotten my Rattata as a starter and I went to Route 29 to start my journey when I was caught in a huge gale of wind, just like you. I was beginning to lose hope when a colony of Hoppip's… a huge one, came and carried me back to Cherrygrove. Been trying to catch one ever since".

"Wow" Lio stated. "It seems you really want one. So… wanna trade?"

"Yes!" Castor beamed. "That would be so awesome! You know what, I'll take you to my gramps, Mr. Pokemon's house, he has some eggs that he would love to give you."

"Sounds like a deal" Lio replied.

After Lio rested some more, the two departed to Mr. Pokemon's house which was located in the northern part of Route 30. The day was nice and sunny and the journey along Route 30 was pretty much eventless and fast. When the duo arrived at Mr. Pokemon's house, it was only noon.

was sitting on his front porch in a rocking chair, smoking a pipe. "Oh, Castor! Nice for you to come visit!" He laughed. "Who did you bring with you today?"

"This is my friend, Lio. He just started his Pokemon Journey yesterday. I was hoping you could give him an egg."

"Oohoo!" laughed. " A lot of youngsters coming past here today! There was a girl that had so many Pokemon on her Pokedex! Some that even I didn't know! I was so impressed I even gave her the only egg I had! One that I Professor Elm asked me to bring to him!"  
"Wait, what did you say?" Lio asked the old man. "Professor Elm asked you to bring it to him?"

"Oh yes." Mr. Pokemon chuckled, then sweatdropped. "That's a little problematic, isn't it?"

Lio looked annoyed, but Castor even more anxious. "Gramps, don't you have anymore eggs you could give to Lio?"

"I'm sorry, I don't." Mr. Pokemon said nervously. "Oh, what a mistake I made. How am I supposed to give this back to the Professor? This is so embarrassing, what am I going to do?"

"Don't worry gramps, I'll get it." Lio grinned. "And the girl you gave it to, she wasn't called Kristen by any chance?"

"Yes, yes. That was her name, Kristen!" remembered.

"You can trust me to retrieve it." Lio said, then thought to himself, "he'll give me something nice in return for sure! This is gonna be great!"

* * *

"Go, Heracross!" A voice commanded and the Pokeball's red beam was the only illumination available in the surrounding darkness. "Let's see. Zubats are supposed to appear in the northeast corner of the cave. Heracross, use Horn Attack!" The huge bug Pokemon slammed its horns into the cave walls with such force that it created a Spark. The trainer's face was seen for a moment. It was a female, with light green hair tied back into a ponytail She had slightly tanned skin and brown eyes which were deep and felt like they were peering into your soul.

"Kristen," Lio said, his black hair shining in the light created by Ace's bright flames. "I came here to retrieve the egg".

"What egg?" Kristen asked. "And how are my Pokemon your business?"

"The egg Mr. Pokemon gave to you was meant to be for Professor Elm. He acted rashly and accidentally gave to you. And that's it. Now please give me the egg and then we'll just be done with it." Lio said loudly.

Kristen grinned. "You know what, I'll give you the egg."

"Really?" Lio smiled.

"Yes, but first, let's have a rematch. If you win, I'll give you the egg. If you lose, well, you'll just be a loser. How many Pokemon do you have?"

"Two." Lio stated.

Kristen sniggered. "I've caught six by now, but whatever. We'll do a two-on-two battle, substitutions are allowed. Whoever's Pokemon cannot fight first loses. Got it?"

"Right on it. I'll be using you first. Go, Ace!"

"All right, Speary. I choose you!" The brown bird emerged from the Pokeball and Lio scanned it. "_Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak." _

"Another bird Pokemon, just like Pidgey." He said. "Alright Ace, tackle it!" Ace jumped in the air, preparing to tackle the Pokemon, but Speary was too fast for him. It dodged Ace's tackle attempt and Pecked him right in the face. Ace fell to the ground, landing with a loud thud and spraying dust into the air. "It's so obvious that I am going to win". Kristen said.

"You shut up. You don't give loving care to your Pokemon, you just catch them to fill up the Pokedex. Catching Pokemon is just like collecting stamps for you!"

"Is not!" Kristen retorted. "You can't say what Pokemon are for me! Spearow, peck that little mouse real hard."

Spearow lifted its beak and slammed it into Ace's side. Ace grunted and fell onto the ground.

"Come back, little guy!" Lio recalled Ace but then realized that without him, there was no light in the dark cavern

"I'll light a lamp." Kristen said and soon they were back to the battle. "Whatever your next Pokemon is, my Spearow will defeat it easily."

"Come on, Hoppip." Lio said, then whispered "please show that annoying girl that I'm a lot stronger than her."

"Speary, peck at it!" Kristen commanded, but unlike Ace, Hoppip could evade Spearow's insistent and fast attacks. "Hoppip, Tackle it." Lio said, but Hoppip did not respond. "Come on Hoppip, at least hit it!" Lio begged, but Hoppip could not do anything but evade. Lio sighed. "Come back, Hoppip".

"You see? You haven't trained enough. Your Pokemon have to get to a certain level of experience in order to learn certain attacks. When new attacks are made available, you can see them in the Pokedex. You probably didn't know that, huh?" Kristen smirked.

"Yeah, thanks." Lio replied. "But what's the deal with attacks anyway. Can't I just improvise? I mean, you saw that Ace couldn't use Leer because his eyes were closed, so do these attacks mean anything anyway".

"People who think like that lose. So… Are you gonna send out Cindy?"  
"Cindy!?" Lio shouted.

"Yeah, Cindy. It's a way cuter name than Ace."  
"Ace, come on out!" Lio said, ignoring Kristen's cute spree. The small Cyndaquil seemed a bit more revitalized, a small smile on his face. "You thought of a strategy?" Lio asked. Ace didn't answer, but Lio felt that he indeed had a strategy in mind. "Speary, use Tackle!" Kristen commanded, breaking her peck-only streak.

The Spearow came at Ace with full force, planning on knocking him out once and for all, but Ace dodged. "Great! These more forceful attacks are slower and less accurate." Lio thought. "But… I feel weird. Ace has flames on his back back that aren't being used at all. What's the point of having them if he can't use them? He has great potential and I intend to bring it out of him".

"Peck!" Kristen commanded and Speary flew in for a final, finishing blow.

"Ace, use…" Ace's flames abruptly grew on his back, just like a Porcupine's quills grow larger when they are in danger. "_Ember. An attack that may inflict a burn". _ The Pokedex stated. "EMBEEERRRRRRRR!"

Flames erupted from Ace's back, knocking Speary back and ultimately frying it.

"Caw!" Spearow uttered frantically, then fainting. Lio grinned. "You go bro!" He said, and saw Ace was proud of himself as well. But it wasn't over just yet. He had won the battle but not the war.

"Hmph". Kristen said. "No way you're gonna beat my next Pokemon - " Kristen was about to take the Pokeball out of her bag when she realized it was gone. "What!?" Kristen yelled. "Somebody took my bag!"

"WHAAAAAATTTTT!" Lio yelled, "the egg!"

"My Pokemon!" Kristen wailed.

"It's your fault." Lio said automatically. "You took the egg."

"Mr. Pokemon offered it to me because he was so impressed with my skill - and anyway, it's your fault that you came to retrieve it - otherwise we wouldn't have battled and it wouldn't have been stolen."

"You wanted to battle". Lio replied.

"Hmph." Kristen crossed her arms.

"Hmph", Lio copied.

"DON'T COPY ME YOU IDIOT!"

"BAG LOSER!"

* * *

Meanwhile, outside of Dark Cave, a man dressed in a black suit imprinted with a crimson "R" on it and a fitting black cap sat under a tree chuckling at Lio and Kristen's yells. "Stupid trainers. We are Team Rocket, the height of human intelligence. With this egg we will take over Johto… just another step in taking over the world."

* * *

**A/N: Next up - Sprout Training!**

**This might seem a little similar to the Pokemon Special Manga where Gold's bag is stolen by Team Rocket but this story is not gonna be a copy of the manga, so don't worry! Anyway here are Lio's stats:**

**Team: **

**Ace, Cyndaquil:**

**Moves - Tackle, Leer, Ember**

**Hoppip:**

**Moves - Splash**

**Pokemon Seen - 6**

**Pokemon Owned - 2**

**Badges -0**


	4. Level 4 -Sprout Training

**Please Review!**

"And now I'm stuck with you" Lio complained as he and Kristen entered through the gates of Violet City.

"Violet City" Kristen whiffed the air. "The city of nostalgic scents - and what did you say!?"

"Sorry, sorry" Lio mumbled, obviously worried. "But how the hell are we going to find that bag - I mean, the butcher could have taken it, or the grocer, or the butler, hell, even that random guy on the street".

The random guy on the street seemed to have heard Lio and approached the two. "You two look worried. You're rookie trainers, right? I'd be happy to help in anything you need."

"Yes!" Kristen answered right away. "We were actually looking for a bag we lost. It was full of Pokemon and we have no idea who stole it".

The old man scratched his head. "Well, I can't help you personally but the Master Sage knows about it for sure".

"Master Sage?" Kristen questioned.

The man chuckled. "Oh, I forgot you're from out of town. Y'see, there's a sort of cult of Bellsprout lovers that live in the Sprout Tower. They think they can achieve enlightenment by becoming one with their Bellsprouts or something. They say the Master Sage has achieved enlightenment and that he can see the world in his mind's eye. Basically, he know's everything."

"Thanks!" Lio said, running off. "You helped us a lot!"

"Thanks!" Kristen said as well, running after Lio.

The man sighed. "They look pretty smart, but they ran in the wrong direction".

* * *

"It's because of you that we went in the wrong direction!" Kristen yelled.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to follow me" Lio replied.

"Whatever" Kristen said, "the point is we got here".

The two stood before a three-story building built of logs, with a violet roof and small yellow windows. It looked quite deteriorated, as though it was about to fall apart any minute. There was a metal knocker in the shape of a Bellsprout on the front door, so Kristen knocked.

The door opened and a sage appeared. He was dressed in black flowing robes and was barefoot. His head was shaved so cleanly that the sky could be reflected on it.

"For what purpose are you here, young trainers?" The sage spoke in a mystical voice.

"We want to beat the Master Sage's ass!" Lio joked, earning a punch on his shoulder from Kristen.

"We wanted to meet the Master Sage in order to ask him some questions."

"I see, the Master Sage." The sage nodded. "You know this tower isn't just fun and games, children. Many have come to see the Master Sage in the last months so we have changed our policy. In order to see him, you must defeat all of us!"

Kristen sobbed. "Why does it have to be so hard to find a lost bag?!"

"C'mon, Kristen. I thought you would actually be happy in this situation. It's more training for your Pokemon, isn't it?"

Kristen lifted her head. "You…"

"So, are we going to start this battle?" The sage asked.

"Yeah," Lio answered as he and Kristen stepped inside the building.

It wasn't much better inside. The floor creaked, small water drops leaked from the roof and only candles lit the room.

"Let's hope this building isn't as flimsy as Bellsprouts are" Lio remarked.

"I will introduce myself" The sage said, ignoring Lio's comment. "My name is Sage Gi and I am the newest sage around here. Although not… the weakest."

"Do I have to introduce myself too? Well… My name is Aurelio Stone, I hail from New Bark Town and yeah…"

"Bellsprout, I choose you!" The sage tossed out his Pokeball and the plant Pokemon emerged.

"_Bellsprout, the Flower Pokemon. Even though its body is extremely skinny, it is blindingly fast when catching its prey". _The Pokedex stated as Lio scanned Bellsprout.

"Fast, huh? Well, Ace is faster! Come on, little guy!" Ace emerged from his Pokeball, flames burning brightly on his back.

"Bellsprout, use Vine Whip!" Gi ordered and Bellsprouts sent out its vines toward Ace, striking him quickly. Bellsprout and its trainer smirked, until they realized Bellsprout's hand had been caught in ever-growing flames that Ace had been producing. Bellsprout instantly withdrew his hand from Ace's back. "Sprooouuuutttt!"

* * *

"Those sages were all talk" Lio said. "Just like you"

"Well, you only beat them easily because you have a fire-type Pokemon!"

"Let's just hope the Master Sage is better than his disciples" Lio replied.

The two entered a well-lit room built more firmly than the rest of the tower. It's floor was made of logs but they were finer cut and of a different, warmer color. In the northern corner of the room rested a statue of a meditating sage with his Bellsprout beside him.

In the center of the room sat a bald man dressed in black robes like all of the sages, his legs crossed and his eyes closed.

"Welcome, Lio and Kristen" He mumbled his eyes still closed.

"H-how do you know who we are?" Kristen asked.

"I see you with my mind's eye. You have come to ask me something, I presume."

"Exactly!" Kristen replied. "We're looking for a bag full of Pokemon that was stolen!"

"A theft…" The sage mumbled. "Interesting…"

"Something looks kinda fishy about this guy. I mean, his mystic powers seem way too strong" Lio whispered. "And why are there two Zubats watching us?"

"What are you talking about!?" Kristen whispered back. "What Zubats? And why does he seem fishy to you? Maybe you're just jealous at him".

Lio grinned. "Ace, come on out!" The fire Pokemon emerged from his ball and the Sage opened his eyes.

"A Pok-"

"Use Ember on that bastard, Ace!"

Flames were shot from Ace's back onto the Sage but before the Sage could do anything two Zubats flew in from the ceiling, blocking the flames with their bodies.

"What are you doing, Lio?" Kristen gasped.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" The sage shouted.

"Nah, just trying to prove you're a fake. I'm guessing those Zubats are yours, right?" Lio asked.

"Well…"

"Whatever you say, they're yours for sure because they came to defend you. Zubat's can't see, so it takes some time to train them to sense their trainer's weight and motion or their sound. They could also feel the flame's heat. They were trained to come to their trainer as soon as heat, or mass, motion, came close to them."

"Okay, so they are mine. What do you want now?"

"Well, you can't be a Bellsprout Sage if you have Pokemon that aren't Bellsprouts, right?"

The sage started sweating. "You see… I caught these Zubats last month and the Sprout Comittee made an exception for me bec-"

Lio started laughing hysterically, pounding his fist on the ground. "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!" The sage demanded.

"It's just… that a bunch of the Sages had Hoothoots! You fell in the most common trap of criminals! Basic!" Lio returned to laughing.

"Well, then. I guess I will have to resort to more… direct means." The sage took off his cloak, revealing a black clothes with a crimson "R" imprinted on the shirt, a black cap in his hand. He put the cap on his head and sighed. "I'm actually happy you revealed me. I was getting sick of wearing those itchy robes".

Lio stopped laughing to look up and chuckled. "I think you're in the wrong asylum, buddy. We should probably move you so other people won't get infected! Guffaw!"

"Lio!" Kristen said loudly. "This is not the time to be laughing. This guy is dangerous!"

Lio stood up. "If you say so. But… I can't really see how this guy could be dangerous."

"I am part of Team Rocket! The greatest minds in the world! We can't stand anybody who is beneath us! We… will kill and conquer all."

"Ace! Now's the time to make a real fire." Lio said seriously. Ace nodded and the flame on his back grew exponentially. "Now, use Ember!" Ace hurled his flames towards the two Zubats but they artfully dodged them. "These guys have been well trained." Lio murmured.

"Go, Chuchu!" Kristen yelled and sent out a cute yellow Pikachu. She grinned. "She's so cute, isn't she! I got her as a present for my eighth birthday, specially brought from Kanto. Use Thundershock!" Pikachu started charging electricity in his cheeks but was stopped by a simultaneous attack from the two Zubat's. "Wing Attack!" The Zubats formed a circular formation and whipped their wings into Chuchu, knocking her back to the other side of the room. Kristen rushed to soothe her Pikachu and Lio was left alone with the two Zubats. He had an idea.

"Zubats, use Wing attack again!" The Rocket grunt commanded and the two flew in formation towards Lio and Ace.

Ace got whipped by the two bats and fell to the ground with a thud. "Ace, hang in there! Next time they come, we're gonna use a new attack, one that starts with an S and ends with an N". Ace tilted his head but Lio assured him that he would understand when the time came. "Use Tackle!" Lio commanded. Ace jumped toward the two but the Zubats blocked it with their bodies.

"Win-"

"Smokescreen!" Lio shouted and Ace's primal instincts took over. The fire on his back turned into grey smoke that spread 'like a wildfire' into the whole room. Nobody could see anything. "Ace! Use Ember!" Lio commanded, but before Ace could move the Rocket grunt began to speak.

"You idiot. You just explained before that Zubat's can't see. They depend on heat and sound but not visual input. They can pinpoint you just fine with smoke in the room… and bite you."

Crack.

Lio felt sharp fangs digging into the back of his neck.

Shit.

He really didn't think of that.

Thud. That was Kristen.

Thud. That was him.

He felt warm blood streaming from his wound and also his mind beginning to become slushy. "There was probably some poison in that bite" He thought. "Not probably... for sure".

"Hahahahaha!" The Rocket grunt yelled. "Idiots!"

"**You're** an idiot." A second voice said. What? This was probably a dream.

"Who the hell are you, blondie?" What was happening? Was this… real?

"You don't need to know. Totodile, do the honors."

"Dai Dai Dile!"

BOOM! Lio heard a huge blast and then slow dripping of water, as well as the Rocket grunt groaning.

It was Sylvester again. How much he would pay to get out of this awkward situation.

* * *

**A/N: Next Up- Harsh Battle For the Zephyr Badge!**

**Oh my God it's Sylvester I can't believe it! Yes, yes it's the 'other guy saves the day' mechanism but what can I do, it has a purpose in the story and will only be revealed in the end :0**

**Please Read and Review and all that! Thanks you very much!**

**Lio's Team:**

**Ace, Cyndaquil **

**Moves- Tackle, Leer, Ember, Smokescreen**

**Hoppip**

**Moves- Splash**

**Pokemon Seen-6**

**Pokemon Owned-2**

**Badges-0**


	5. Level 5- Harsh Battle for the Zephyr Bad

**I haven't updated in five days, which means trouble… But here is chapter five, so please review!**

"Cough, cough!" That was the only thing Lio could utter at the moment. "cough cough, Syl...Syl… Cough!"

Sylvester turned around and looked at Lio with his trademark arrogant look. "What the hell do you want, brat?"  
"Dammit!" Lio thought. "That guy's a jackass! But on the other hand, if he does help me any more, it'll just make me look like a wimp."

Lio stood up on his feet, staggering and leaning on the wall beside him. "Yo. Tell me why you saved me...twice" he said weakly.

Sylvester continued to walk toward the Rocket grunt and grabbed him by the collar. "Where'd you put the real Master Sage?" Sylvester said roughly.

"I won't tell you… on Team Rocket's honor." He said.

"Aaahhh, shut the fuck up" Sylvester slapped him. "Where is he?" The Rocket grunt spit blood and pointed to the statue. Sylvester was about to move it when Lio caught him by the wrist. "Before you do this, tell me why you saved me."

"Get away from me!" Sylvester pushed Lio's hand away forcefully but with no avail. "What are you doing? I'm trying to bust this sick organisation and you care only about yourself! Stop being so egotistical!"

Lio dropped his hand. "Sorry, I…"

"Just shut up for a minute" Sylvester pushed the statue, which was actually fairly light, aside and found a small hole underneath it, where an old sage sat, maimed along with his Bellsprout. Sylvester pulled out the man and undid the knot. "Thank you very much!" The Sage sighed. "That man… I can't believe what he did to me! I must tell the authorities to arrest him immediately!" He then ran downstairs.

"So… about your question? I just wanted you to owe me a favor". Sylvester's glare was deep and even scary, but not quite evil.

"Just like I thought". Lio said aggressively. "So, why'd you come here, to threaten the Master Sage as well?"

Sylvester looked shocked. "What? You think I'm like those sickos? I'm not evil or anything?"

"Well, yes you are!" Lio retorted. "With your Skarmory that's always glaring and you being arrogant and…"

"You want a punch, Goldie?" Sylvester threatened.

"Sure, but I'll punch you back a lot harder!"

"Stop it you two!" Kristen shouted and the both looked at her. She looked very weakened by the poisonous bite, with her injured Pikachu by her side. "Listen Lio, just let him go. He gave you an answer and he didn't hurt us!"

"Fine" Lio complied, and Sylvester strode in front of him, grinning slightly.

"That son of a-" Lio whispered.

Kristen staggered toward Lio and cracked her knuckles. "Now, we're gonna get some information out of this guy".

* * *

"It seems that Team Rocket are now planning on doing some super-important project that he didn't really know about in the Ruins of Alph… It involves the egg".

"It seems that egg really is something… No wonder Professor Elm wanted it. And hey, are you sure that he didn't know about the project or was he just lying?"

"No… I'm sure" Kristen grinned. "So, I'm gonna head on to the Ruins, they're just outside the city. Coming?"

"I'll catch you there. See, I just really wanna battle the gym leader. I mean… I have to".

"Alright" Kristen replied.

"Really?" Lio asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't stand you anyway. Bye!" Kristen said.

"Bye!" Lio answered, then face-palmed. "How am I going to get out of this mess?"

* * *

_Flashback to 2 hours ago_

"_Um… You should probably leave, Lio because there are going to be some uneasy parts over here…" Kristen said._

"_Yeah. But… um, sorry about Sylvester"._

"_Say it to him, not to me you dummy!" Kristen replied and returned to her torture. _

_Lio quickly exited the room and raced downstairs, receiving bows from all the sages and their Bellsprouts. "They pretty much hated me beforehand. I guess they really respect me for saving their boss". Lio thought. _

_As he came out of the Sprout Tower, Lio wondered what to do in the time Kristen was investigating. "Ooh! I'll go to the gym! Kristen said there's one here!" _

_After a few failed attempts, Lio arrived at the Violet City Gym and knocked on the door. A tall and skinny attendant sporting black sunglasses answered nonchalantly. "Yes. What do you want?"_

"_Say… Was there a guy named Sylvester here?" Lio asked._

_The attendant shrugged. "Dunno."_

"_Y'know, like blond hair, pale skin, a Skarmory on his shoulder, a really haughty air around him."  
The attendant chuckled. "Yeah, I know the guy. Nice description you had there. He pretty muched whipped Falkner's ass."_

"_Falkner lost to him?" Lio gasped. _

"_Yup, and really quickly. That guy's Skarmory sure was powerful. And he also had a Totodile and a…"_

"_Whatever! I need to battle Falkner right this instance!"_

"_Show me your Johto League license first" The attendant said. _

"_Johto league… license?" Lio questioned._

_The attendant laughed. "You're planning to challenge Falkner and you don't even have a license? Listen, you've got a Pokemon License, right? Go to the Pokemon Center and they'll give you the license, but you should probably get there quick, I don't know if there are any more places in the Johto League."_

"_Thanks!" Lio said hurriedly and rushed toward the Pokemon center._

"_Nurse Joy!" Lio panted. "Can I get a Johto League License please?"_

"_Sure" Nurse Joy said. "I'll need your Pokemon license". Lio gave the Nurse his license and she swiped it in a machine, registering Lio's data. "You're all set. Now you can officially participate in the Johto league. But you're one of the last to sign up, so just know that you have only four months to win all eight badges and participate in the Silver Conference". _

"_Okay." Lio said, receiving his license. _

"_Oh, but I forgot to tell you one thing. Because you signed up in the last week, you have to win at least one badge in the next 48 hours or your license will be retracted."_

"_WHAAAAATTTTT!?" Lio yelled. "Why's that?'_

"_I don't know." Nurse Joy replied "It's probably to encourage people to sign up early"_

"_And discourage the people who sign up at the last moment" Lio muttered. "I'll be off!" He added and ran back to the gym. "Alright Ace, Hoppip, this is gonna be your toughest battle yet. Hoppip isn't really good against Flying-Type Pokemon but that's okay. It just needs some more experience in battling and it'll be awesome! After this battle I'm gonna catch a super-awesome Pokemon and beat all the gym leaders!" Lio pumped his fist up but then sulked, remembering that he had to retrieve the egg and Kristen's Pokemon. "Aw come on…"_

"_Aurelio!" It was rare for someone to call Lio by his name and he turned around immediately. It was Sage Gi. _

"_How's it going, Gi?" Lio asked._

"_Good, thank you. I just brought you this gift… from elder." Gi handed Lio a Pokeball. Lio smiled. A Pokemon? What was it going to be? Hoothoot? Sentret? _

"_Sprout!" A Bellsprout appeared from the ball. Well, what could it be? _

"_Thanks, I guess…" Lio scratched his head._

"_You're welcome. Thank you for saving our Master!" Gi bowed. _

"_Alright. Another Grass-type that's not good against Flying-types. but I'll have to make do with it. I'm going to win this thing!"_

* * *

Lio tossed Bellsprout's Pokeball in the air, grinning. "In the last hour I've been training this guy and it seems that he has pretty cool powers".

"Alright Zephyr Badge, here we come!"

This time Lio arrived quickly to the gym and was welcomed by the attendant. "You got your license?" The attendant laughed. "Good. C'mon in, Falkner won't be welcoming many more battles after this".

Lio sweatdropped. How was he always last moment at everything?

"Pidgeotto, use Gust!" Lio heard the sound of wind and saw a small Pokemon being knocked out by it.

"No, Tret!" The brown-haired challenger wailed as his small and lively Sentret was knocked out.

"That was a good battle" The young blue haired gym leader said reassuringly, sending his hand out to the challenger.

"No it wasn't!" The challenger yelled. "I'm too weak, I need to train!" He lifted his head and Lio caught a glimpse of his face. He had sea green eyes and wire-rim glasses. "I will train and come back sometime, be sure about it!" He added and walked out of the arena.

Lio smiled. "Hey, that was a cool speech you made there" he said.

"Really?" The trainer asked.

"Yeah, you showed guts and perseverance. What's your name?"

"Uh… It's Glen. What's yours?"

"Lio. Where do you come from?"

"Azalea Town. And what about you?"

"New Bark. Home of Professor Elm."

"Cool! So you got a special starter Pokemon from him?"

"Yup. A Cyndaquil."

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation" Falkner bursted in "but does anyone else want to battle me?"

"Yeah, me" Lio said and stepped down the stairs onto the arena. "What kind of match is this going to be?"

"A two on two match. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute". Falkner said.

"Alright" Lio grinned.

"Go Lio!" Glen yelled.

"Oh?" Lio asked, turning his head. "You're staying?"

"Yeah, I want to see you battle!" Glen replied.

"Okay. Go Bellsprout! You'll be my first!" The yellow and green Pokemon emerged from its ball. "Go! Pidgeotto!" Falkner dictated, and the elegant bird Pokemon appeared.

"Ooohhh, a Pidgeotto. Give me a sec, I'll just scan it…" Lio pulled out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon. "_Pidgeotto, the Bird Pokemon. It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey." _The Pokedex said.

"Okay, it has good eyesight." Lio thought. "Well, Bellsprout is fast, it'll be able to evade him and finally use Bellsprout's secret move I trained it to do".

"You start" Falkner said.

"Bellsprout, use Growth!" Lio commanded and Bellsprout started glowing in yellow light. Falkner ordered his Pidgeotto to use Sand Attack. Pidgeotto flew down and brushed the sandy arena with its claws, spraying dust into the air and blinding Bellsprout.

"Bellsprout, you can do it! Use Vine Whip!" Bellsprout extended its vine-arms and swung them fastly and randomly because of its inability to see. It hit Pidgeotto once, who immediately took off and flew above the sand cloud.

"Use Gust, Pidgeotto!" Falkner said and Pidgeotto flapped its wings quickly, creating a small tornado, which blew Bellsprout away from where it was standing but also cleared the dust cloud.

"Excellent. Bellsprout, now use Vine Whip!" Bellsprout performed the same ordeal, this time striking Pidgeotto several times despite it flying around the arena.

"Pidgeotto, fly low and tackle it!" Falkner said, changing his strategy. Pidgeotto started to dive and when it was a meter away from Bellsprout, Lio yelled "Bellsprout, extend your vines!" Bellsprout did as his trainer said and Pidgeotto stalled a bit, thinking Bellsprout was going to use Vine Whip. "Use Wrap!" Pidgeotto cawed in surprise and was caught by Bellsprut's tough vines which wrapped him and forced him down to the ground. "Now, use Vine Whip!" Lio said. Bellsprout took advantage of Pidgeotto's binded state and whipped it ceaselessly. Pidgeotto, who had been weakened by the bind, and without its trainers orders, glared at Bellsprout and flapped its wings violently, breaking free from the bind and creating a huge tornado. "Sprout!" Bellsprout cried with fear and was knocked down by the tornado.

"You did awesome, Bellsprout!" Lio said as he recalled the Flower Pokemon, and heard Glen cheering for Bellsprout. "Now it's your turn, Ace! Go get him!"

Ace emerged happily from his Pokeball, orange flames burning healthily on his back.

"Pidgeotto, we're gonna stay in the air for now!" Falkner commanded and the crested Pokemon flew up high.

"No problem!" Lio said. "You used Sand Attack, so we'll use Smokescreen!" Grey smoke erupted from Ace's back and filled the arena. Faint coughing was heard from Glen on the bleachers.

"Don't worry Pidgeotto, just keep flying! There's no way he can find out where you are!"

"That's exactly what I wanted" Lio thought. "That Rocket Grunt used his Zubat's ability to sense heat and motion in battle, I'll have to use a better strategy this time"

Lio commanded Ace to use Ember and Ace obeyed, shooting up several flames which did not hit the target.

"What are you doing!?" Falkner questioned. "How are you supposed to see with this smoke?" "As expected" Lio thought, ignoring Falkner, and ordered Ace to use Ember on a certain point. The flame came out of Ace's back, shining bright like the stars and exploded as it came in contact with Pidgeotto's brown feathers. "Otto!" The Pokemon screamed and fell to the ground just as the smoke cleared.

"What?" Falkner said in amazement, "how'd you do that?"

Lio scratched his head. "Well, it wasn't that hard. Y'see, I sent little Embers up to light the area. I couldn't see Pidgeotto's form, but I could see the smoke being pushed around- Pidgeotto flapped his wings in order to keep flying, thus moving the smoke. From the Pokedex I got Pidgeotto's width - I roughly calculated where his chest would be and aimed."

"I'm impressed." Falkner laughed. "Not often do such tactical trainers challenge me."

"Well-"

"Enough! Let us continue our battle! Pidgey, it's your turn!" The previous form of Pidgeotto appeared, significantly smaller and less elegant than Pidgeotto. "Pidge - Pidge!" It cawed.

"This'll be a piece of cake. Ace, use Ember!" Ace shot flames from his back that were easily dodged by the small Pidgey.

"Pidgey may be less powerful than Pidgeotto, but it sure is fast. It might peck you in the back if you're not cautious."

"Ace, use Ember again!" Pidgey dodged the attack once more. "Again! Again!" No matter where Ace shot his flames, Pidgey kept dodging. "Hmph" Lio sighed. "Oh! Ace, just keep spinning, you're bound to hit it sometime!"

"Will that strategy really work?" Falkner asked dubiously.

Ace spinned and spinned, with Pidgey forever dodging his attacks. "You see?" Falkner said.

"Ace, you can hit 'im!" Lio cheered, but Ace was too dizzy to do anything. "Quil… Qui…" He said weakly.

He began to fall.

He cried weakly.

A spark.

A small fire.

A blast.

A spin.

The sound of fire resounded in the room as Falkner and Pidgey simultaneously gasped in amazement of Ace's final act, using all his accumulated spins to create one huge vortex. The fire was too quick and Pidgey was hit right on its beak, voicing a final caw as its trainer recalled it.

Lio grinned. "That was a victorious Fire Spin".

* * *

**A/N: Next Up - Journey to the Unown**

**oooooooooooooo my god Lio got his first badge! Damn, I suck at writing battles :(**

**Anyway, next chapter we will learn more about Glen and discover the Ruins of Alph! Please Review, thank you!**

**Lio's Team: **

**Ace, Cyndaquil**

**Moves- Tackle, Ember, Smokescreen, Fire Spin**

**Hoppip**

**Moves- Splash**

**Bellsprout**

**Moves- Growth, Vine Whip, Wrap**

**Pokemon Seen-7**

**Pokemon Owned-3**

**Badges-1**


	6. Level 6- Journey to the Unown

**Here is the widely anticipated Chapter 6! **

**If only it was… :( **

**Please Review!**

* * *

Exhilarated. That was what Lio felt as Pidgey was recalled by his trainer. Falkner smiled and shook Lio's hand. "Here's your badge. You deserve it." Falkner handed Lio the grey wing-shaped badge and Lio held on to it firmly. "That's awesome!" Lio rummaged his badge and took out the antique dark blue Johto badge case that his father gave to him when he was little, and placed the badge in its respective dent.

Glen jumped down from the bleachers and shouted. "That was a really cool battle! I wish I could battle like that".

"Thanks. Say… Are the Ruins of Alph on the way to Azalea Town by any chance?" Lio replied

"Yeah. It's a bit of a long-cut but, we can go there."  
"We! So you're coming with me?!"

"Yeah" Glen answered shyly.

The two exited the Gym and made their way to the Pokemon Center. As Glen presented his Pokemon to heal, Lio noticed that the Pokeballs they were in were not regular. One was green with red tear-drop designs and a yellow circle on its upper half and the other was red and blue with three yellow lines on its upper half.

"What are those?" Lio asked as he and Glen entered the living quarters of the Pokemon Center.

"Oh, well, they're special Pokeballs made by Kurt. He's the Pokeball specialist in Azalea Town and he's said to be the best in the world even! You see, I'm his apprentice, so I'm learning how to make special Pokeballs. I'm not that good yet but…"

Glen stopped his sentence as he saw Lio's eyes sparkle from wonder. "Custom Pokeballs! Awesome!"

Glen laughed bashfully at Lio's awe. "Well, it's not that cool…"

* * *

"Drio! Drio!" Lio woke up from Violet City's city Dodrio who acted like an alarm clock for late sleepers. As Lio woke up he saw that Glen was already fully dressed and ready to go. Lio got ready superhumanly quickly. "What is happening to me!? I used to wake up on time, I think this journey is really getting to me". Lio was very tired from the Gym Match and he and Glen talked all night about Pokemon training and the art of making Pokeballs.

"Have you ever been to the ruins of Alph?" Lio asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Once, when I was five or something like that. I don't remember much, only that there were really deep and dark caves lit up only by flickering lanterns. It really was mystical."

"What are they Ruins of?" Lio inquired.

"I don't know, an ancient civilization resided there around 500 years ago"

"500 years isn't that ancient though"

"Yeah, but whatever. They were completely destroyed and the only thing left are strange pictograms of hovering, distorted letters".

"Letters, huh?"

Lio and Glen arrived at the gate of Violet City, built of metal and towering high above the young boys' heads. "Bye, Violet City" Lio muttered. "I'll always remember you warmly."

As morning turned into noon, Lio decided it was time to take a lunch break (more like his stomach decided it). The both sat down a tree which provided shade and Glen provided the sandwiches. He also introduced Pokemon Food to Lio, who had no idea that it existed, and called out both of his Pokemon to eat it. A furry, brown Pokemon who stood on his tail emerged from the Pokeball with a smile on his face as well as a smaller blue tadpole looking thing with a spiral on his stomach. "Meet Tret and Poli" Glen said and Lio said hi, as well as pulling out his Pokedex and scanning the two. "_Sentret, the Scout Pokemon. A very cautious Pokemon, it raises itself up using its tail to get a better view of its surroundings." _as well as "_Poliwag, the tadpole Pokemon. Because it is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water."_

"Cool!" Lio exclaimed, and sent out Ace, Hoppip and Bellsprout to join Tret and Poli in the delicious gourmet food they had been presented. "Hey Glen. It says in the Pokedex that Poliwag can't use its legs? How can this one even stand?"

Glen facepalmed. "Don't even ask".

After both people and Pokemon finished munching happily on their meals (mostly the people (mostly Lio)) Glen and Lio recalled their Pokemon back to their respective balls and continued on towards the Ruins of Alph. A short distance after the spot where they stopped to eat lunch stood a cabin with a rusty sign: "Ruins of Alph". It seemed empty, even abandoned and there was a spooky atmosphere in the air. Even though the sky was blue and cloudless, the empty cabin and the rocky ruins just gave Lio the chills. "What is up with this place?" He asked Glen, who didn't answer. He bore a worried look on his face. "This used to be a really hot tourist spot but now no-one's here. I really don't know what's going on. I think we should uh… skip the ruins."

"Well, I actually have to meet another friend of mine in here and also retrieve a stolen bag".

"Oh" Glen answered solemnly, "I guess we'll have to enter".

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to" Lio said, but Glen didn't change his mind.  
"No, I'll come. I'm interested to see why this place is so empty".

Lio and Glen walked boldly up to the mysteriously open gate. They took a step in side. Nothing happened.

"Phew" Glen sighed. "I knew nothing was wrong"

"You should never say that" Lio replied.

"Why?"

"Because right now a horde of mysterious, angry and reckless Pokemon are rushing at us! Duck!" Lio pushed Glen aside and the both jumped behind a rock which rested near the entrance. The Pokemon levitated in the air for a couple of moments, their eyes squinted in search for the two Trainers, but soon hovered away. Lio only caught a glimpse of one, and it looked very similar to the letter 'E'.  
"Did they go away?" Glen said weakly, covering his head.

"Yeah" Lio sat up, pondering which Pokemon he just saw. "Letters, you said?"

"What?" Glen asked, looking cautiously over his shoulder to make sure there weren't any rampaging Pokemon left.

"You said there were pictograms of letters in the Ruins?"

"Yeah."

"Those letters were the ones that attacked us."

"The letters came to life!?" Glen shouted.

"No!" Lio replied, "I mean, yes, I mean… I don't know exactly. We'll have to go in the Ruins to know for sure."

Glen gulped. "Scary".

Lio scratched his chin. "Was there behavior natural?" He thought.

It was already early afternoon and the sun was starting to set. "It's gonna be dark soon, and… I don't want to be in a cave when it's dark? Can we go to Azalea Town already?"

"No." Lio said sternly. "I need to find the bag and also… The mystery behind these Pokemon"

Glen sighed. "All right. I guess you have to explore in order to be a good trainer"

The first step Lio and Glen made into the cave resulted in flaps of wings and glowing red eyes. "Are you sure it's safe here?" Glen shuddered.

"Yeah, I was in Dark Cave and it was a lot scarier and darker than here. Anyway, I'll send out Ace to light it up for Ace. Come on, Ace!" Ace emerged from his ball smiling for his victory and Lio patted his head. Ace's flames lit the area and Lio saw multiple sets of red eyes.

"What're those?" Glen asked.

"Oh, just Zubats" Lio said confidently, but then realized "Zubats don't have eyessss!" That resulted with Lio and Glen running away from a horde of angry Geodude and Graveller. "Bellsprout, Hoppip, come out!" Lio said.

"Poli!" Glen commanded. The three Pokemon stood proud and sent attacks at the red-eyed rock Pokemon, Bellsprout using Vine Whip, Hoppip Splash (to no avail) and Poli Bubble. The Geodude were headstrong and did not give up even while being whipped or wet by attacks with a type advantage over them. Their eyes were glazed and they had no expressions, they did not react to pain and did not utter a sound.

"Don't you think they're behaving kind of strangely?" Lio asked Glen while they were running.

"I don't really have time to be pondering these things, I'm a bit busy running away!" Glen panted. Lio looked back and squinted, seeing that their movements were not fluid, they were mechanical and monotonous.

"They're being controlled by somebody" Lio thought but decided not to share his thought with Glen, who looked distressed enough. "Bellsprout, use Wrap on all of them together!" Lio said, thinking of a way to trap them without causing them harm - they were being controlled. Bellsprout sent out its vines, entangling the Pokemon within a complicated net of green. The horde stuck together and looked exhausted. There was a limit to their capabilities, even if they weren't in their own control. "Dude! Geodude!" One Geodude yelled and promptly fainted. Lio understood that was the queue to let go- they were in too much pain. "Bellsprout, release your vines!" Bellsprout retracted his vines with a short nod and the Rock army fell to the ground. "Dude…"

"Grav… Graveller…" Some moaned and tried to crawl towards Lio and Glen, but they couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground.  
"Nice!" Glen cheered. "You're a good strategist. I think we should probably get out of here, we stumbled right into a Geodude's nest".

"A Geodude's nest?" Lio questioned. "Nah, Geodude aren't agressive or territorial. It even says so in the Pokedex. Look."

"_Geodude, the Rock Pokemon. Most people may not notice, but a closer look should reveal that there are many Geodude around." _

"You see? Geodude remain hidden on purpose as to not be discovered. Their main stat is Defense because they just want to protect themselves. These folks were… being mind-controlled."

"What!?" Glen yelled, "that's too farfetched! Anyway, Pokemon minds have not been researched enough in order to be controlled. Even human brains are hard to control!"

"Well, Pokemon are less cognitively mature, so it should be much simpler!"

"Since when are you the intellectual!?"

"You only met me yesterday, who are you to say that I'm not the intellectual, huh?"

"I'll blow your fucking heads off!" A third voice was heard and Lio and Glen turned around to look at the speaker. She had light green hair and pale skin, a red shirt and short blue jeans. Her skin was full of scratches bruises and blood and she looked downright unwell.

"Kristen!?" Lio said, surprised. "What happened to you!?"

"Three mind-controlled Golems. End of story" Kristen groaned. "You came out easy, with only some Geodudes and Gravelers. Golems… Me and my Pokemon were no match for them."

"So, do you know who's doing the mind-control?" Lio asked and Kristen shook her head.

"It must be inside the cave, because I don't think the mind-control rays could pass through the thick walls, but it has to be in an area where it could get to the Geodudes, the Gravelers and the Golems."

"So you're saying there's a mind-controlling machine?" Lio replied.

"Yeah. And who is that?" Kristen said, pointing to Glen.

"Hi." Glen said shyly, "I'm Glen. Nice to meet you"

"He's a Pokeballsmith" Lio explained. "He lives in Azalea".

"Well, if he can help us get rid of the mind-controller, that's great. Anyways, I saw some hovering Pokemon before I encountered the Golems. They also attacked me. But… They showed some resistence. It seems their mental power is above these bulky rock Pokemon's. Anyways, they spelled something out…"

"What was it?"

"Suave Soil".

* * *

**A/N: Next Up- Rocket Trouble**

**The Plot Thickens! This time, Sylvester didn't come to save the day and Kristen, Glen and Lio will have to put an end to the treachery that is harming these poor Pokemon and discover the mystery of the Unown! What is Team Rocket planning?**

**Lio's Team:**

**Ace, Cyndaquil**

**Moves- Tackle, Ember, Smokescreen, Fire Spin**

**Hoppip**

**Moves-Splash**

**Bellsprout**

**Moves- Growth, Vine Whip, Wrap**

* * *

**Pokemon Seen: 10**

**Pokemon Owned: 3**

**Badges:1**


	7. Level 7-Rocket Trouble!

**Took me a really long time to write this chapter, because I kind of got tired of writing Pokemon Battles already… :/ so please review!**

* * *

"Suave Soil"... Lio contemplated as he, Glen and the bruised Kristen rested by a small cistern in the cave. Kristen applied some Potions she had to herself (which miraculously worked, albeit not as well as they did on Pokemon). "What the hell does that mean!? What does suave mean, anyway?"

Kristen cleared her throat and proceeded to explain. "Well, you see, it's charming, elegant, confident… a mix of the three"

"Then how could Soil be Suave!? Those Pokemon don't know english!?"

"Well, unlike you, the pessimistic one, I am appalled that these Pokemon can even spell anything while being mind-controlled. I told you… they're probably Psychic type. If only… All of their power could be concentrated… they could destroy the mind-controlling waves for sure."

"Hmm…" Glen, who had been quiet until now, mumbled. "So, these particular waves, like light waves or alpha waves, have a unique frequency."

"Yes" Kristen replied.

"So if those Pokemons can also emit waves that would cancel out the mind-controlling waves, we could proceed and destroy the machine without any Pokemon attacking us."

"Yes"

"Okay, so there are a couple of steps. The first, pinpoint the machine without going near it in order not to get… you know, attacked"

"Mm hm"

"Next, find the letter Pokemon and get them to produce waves that will negate the mind-controlling waves, which I find almost impossible, but whatever"

"Then, go to the machine and destroy it"

"Great!" Lio burst out. "I think we should just go there and destroy it".

Kristen looked at Lio menacingly. " Are you crazy or what? Geodude, Graveler, Golems, Zubats… Who knows what Pokemon live in this cave!? I'm fine if you risk your life, but I'm not going in there! I think Glen's plan of action is the most reasonable, even though I don't know how we'll manage to do step two-"  
"I don't know how we'll manage to do any of those steps - and while you were arguing, I found out what the letter Pokemon wrote" Lio said.

"What?" Kristen asked hungrily.

"Why should I tell you?" Lio slung his bag over his shoulder and prepared to depart.

"Wait!" Glen shouted. "Lio, please… I don't know why you're being so hotheaded, and I'm sorry if I've annoyed you, or even if you hate me. I was quite scared in the beginning, and now I sort of took control, so maybe…"

"I don't want you to pity me, Glen!" Lio said nastily. "And what they wrote… It was an anagram. It said, Save us Lio. That means they want only me to save them, so I'll go there by myself thank-you-very-much".

"..." Glen only managed to produce a small growl in order to hide his anger. Kristen looked at Lio spitefully, but said nothing. Both of them understood that Lio had made up his mind. He was risking his life because he was stubborn. Idiot.

* * *

Lio arrived at a small pond which was filled only with silence. No Pokemon swam there and no sound was made except the small 'plop' of water dripping into the pond. "Idiots. Shitheads. Assholes. Abusers. Idiots. Did I say that already? Crapeaters. Dungballs. Schmucks." Lio sighed as he heard his voice echo weakly, resounding on the cave's dark brown walls. He sat down after thirty minutes of searching to no avail. He had run into some aggressive bats on the way, but except for that he didn't find anything. "Idiots. What are they doing, forming some stupid intricate plans? These Pokemon are suffering, they need to be saved now, what are they crazy? Gagh!" He scoffed.

"Ret!" Lio's ears perked up as he heard a Pokemon, the first time in a while. He got up and faced the Pokemon. It was small, white and brown with an innocent and cute look on its face. A Furret. Lio took out his Pokedex in order to scan the Pokemon. "_Furret, the Long Body Pokemon. It makes a nest to suit its long and skinny body. The nest is impossible for other Pokemon to enter." _The Pokedex said monotonously. "The evolution of Sentret, huh?" Lio said, and bent down to pet the Pokemon, who looked very happy that Lio had paid attention to it. "Fur-furret!" It smiled, but as Lio came closer its innocent smile turned into a wicked grin. It bit Lio's hand, spurting blood over his arm. "What the-!?" Lio jumped back, taking care not to fall into the water. "What the hell are you doing, you stupid devil!? You bit me on purpose, didn't you!? Wait, maybe you're-" Lio was thinking the Furret was mind controlled, but its eyes were lucid and white, not red with pain and oppression.

"It's not mind-controlled, if that's what you were thinking" A nasal voice dictated. Lio looked up and saw a man clad with a Team Rocket Uniform only without a cap on his head, instead a jungle of dark blue hair rested on his scalp. His features were pronounced and his eyes were slim. He looked like a real shitty person. "Furret! Come here!" He commanded, and the Long Body Pokemon scampered toward its master, grinning maliciously at Lio.

"Son of a-" Lio gritted his teeth. "You'll pay for this! Hoppip, here's your time to shine!" Lio released Hoppip from its Pokeball and it stretched its arms, after a long time it didn't battle.

" A Hoppip against my premium Furret?" The Rocket member scoffed. "Just to let you know, I am not at the level of the Rocket Grunt you met at Sprout Tower- I am an Officer."

"Oh, an Officer" Lio said mockingly. "Doesn't matter to me! I'm gonna beat you and your evil Furret and send you blasting off!"

"Right! Furret, use Quick Attack!" Furret pounced at Hoppip but Hoppip dodged skillfully and whipped Furret with its tail. Furret landed on the ground, slightly bruised.

"Awesome!" Lio said. "You learned a new move! Let's see what it is!"

"_Tail Whip. It lowers the foe's defense"_ the Pokedex uttered. "Cool! Hoppip! Do that again!" Hoppip dived low and was about to whip Furret only Furret seemingly disappeared. "Where is it?" Lio asked, and the Officer smirked. "That's my Furret's specialty! Use scratch!" Furret approached Hoppip from behind and clawed the pink Pokemon.

"Hoppip!" Lio yelled, but Hoppip was not about to give up just yet, albeit its bruises. It closed its eyes and was covered with green energy. "Pip…" It chanted and both the Officer and Lio were surprised. "Another new move! I didn't know you had it in you, Hoppip!" Lio smiled, but the Officer did not waste time.

"Furret, use Scratch once more!" Furret pounced towards Hoppip and unsheathed its claws. Just as it was about to scratch Hoppip, the green ball of enemy receded and Hoppip seemed revitalized.

"It healed?" Lio asked. Hoppip grinned and smacked Furret with its tail again. Furret fell, but this time it curled up into a ball.

"Great, Furret! Keep on using Defense Curl!"

"Defense Curl?" Lio moaned. "Just after I'd lowered its defense?"

"Stop whining" the Officer shouted. "You're annoying me"

"Grrr…" Lio said and recalled Hoppip. "You did a great job, lil' guy, but this time I'll need someone with more offensive power. Ace, I choose you!"

"A Cyndaquil, huh?" the Officer stated as Ace emerged from his Pokeball. "Well then Furret, stop using defense curl and use Quick Attack!" Furret speedily approached Ace, baring its teeth.

"Ace! Use Ember!" Lio commanded and Ace sent out pellets of fire toward Furret, who dodged them all. When Furret unsheathed its claws was the moment Ace attacked. It was not guarding its back but only aiming for Ace's face. "Ace, use Tackle!" Ace jumped over Furret, who did not anticipate Ace using that move, and smashed its long nose into Furret's back, paralyzing it. "Fur…" Furret squealed and fainted promptly.

"Dammit!" The Officer groaned, "Furret, how dare you be so weak?"

The Officer was about to run away, but glimpsed Ace standing right in front of him, mouth open. He was soon engulfed in orange flames.

* * *

Lio moved the Officer's (not dead) body aside and continued straight toward the area in the cave where he had not been to. "The machine is there for sure!" Lio said and trudged forward. "Rumble rumble" Lio heard faint noises. "What in the world is that?" He questioned, but continued walking. "Rumble rumble" The rumbling strengthened and Lio sent out his Pokemon, ready for battle. A horde? An angry Golem? What will it be? His thoughts were interrupted when a Pokemon appeared right under his feet.

"Dug…." It yelled and Lio was propelled upward by the sheer force of the Pokemon.

"Ugh!" He landed on his back, and noticed his Pokemon were up against a clan of Digletts and Dugtrios. "No… This is bad…" Lio said weakly, but could not command his Pokemon to do anything. They had to fight on their own, and Lio had a hard time believing they would win. The mind-controlled Pokemon disappeared under the ground and Hoppip, Ace and Bellsprout braced themselves for surprise Pokemon under their feet. But they could not be ready. The whole clan appeared under them and bashed them up towards the ceiling, screaming in rage.

"DIG!"

"DUG!"

"LETTT!"

"TRIOOO!" They screamed not in rage, but in pain. Lio's Pokemon screamed as well, and fell on the floor exactly like o Lio. "No…" Lio breathed. "If only… If only Glen and Kristen were here…"

"That's what we wanted to hear" an annoying voice stated, and a shy chuckle sounded after it. Kristen and Glen had come to save him.

Lio cringed. This was the third time someone saved him in seven chapters! What was up with him? He didn't want to feel that weak, so he propped himself up on his elbows, wincing with pain. "What should I do?" He whispered.

"First, recall your Pokemon" Kristen said mercifully, and Lio did so. "Let us do the fighting, you go with the Unown and destroy the machine, okay?"

"Unown?" Lio question and was interrupted by a horde of Digletts and Dugtrios erupting from the ground, only to be quickly incapacitated by Glen's Poliwag.

"The Letter Pokemon. Oh, and you know what else Suave Soil is an anagram of?"

"What?" Lio asked.

"Oval Issue"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!?"

* * *

**A/N: Next Up- Who's a Slowpoke?**

**I didn't want the chapter to end with Kristen and Glen showing up (too cliche) so next chapter Lio's going to destroy the machine, possibly befriend the Unowns? And arrive at Azalea town, only to find the famed Pokeballsmith missing… Reviews make my day brighter, so leave one if you like! Thanks! **

**P.S This chapter is pretty crappy quality. Sorry...**

**Lio's Team-**

**Ace, Cyndaquil**

**Moves- Tackle, Ember, Smokescreen, Fire Spin**

**Hoppip**

**Moves-Splash, Tail Whip, Synthesis**

**Bellsprout**

**Moves-Growth, Wrap, Vine Whip**

**Pokemon Seen:11**

**Pokemon Owned:3**

**Badges:1**


End file.
